Pedazos de mi corazón
by MiA-FB
Summary: Las palabras duras suelen no importar cuando vienen de cualquiera, pero cuando son de aquel a quien amas, pueden destrozar tu corazón en mil pedazos.


**Pedazos de mi Corazón**

Sus hermosos ojos color miel, contenían determinación, verdad, y preocupación, pero nada de arrepentimiento o mentira que era lo que yo esperaba, después de haberlo oído hablar de ese modo, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Yo aun lo miraba con expresión de no haber entendido, y él sólo sostenía su mirada de determinación, era obvio que no había ningún error, se veía totalmente honesto, mas sincero que nunca en realidad, entonces mi mente empezó a comprender, a procesar esas palabras antes dichas.

"_Lo siento, pero ya no te amo Sakura, espero me entiendas… la distancia acabo con esto hace mucho…" _

Como si hubiese eco, parecía escuchar mil veces más la misma frase, analizándola, sometiéndola a muchas posibilidades, para explicar el motivo de haber sido pronunciadas por aquellos labios que añoraba.

Suspire, resignada a lo que mi mente acaba de entender, una sensación dolorosa llenó mi corazón, y con dolor en pronunciar si quiera estas palabras, dije:

"_Supongo que no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí"_

Mi voz estaba totalmente quebrada por la angustia, había atravesado todo un mar que nos separaba, para enfrentarlo después de tanto tiempo; cada día que había pasado desde que se había marchado lo había amado, ni un solo día deje de pensarlo , ¿Acaso él no a mi?

Sentía rabia por dentro, lo miré, y seguía en la misma posición, pero ahora su mirada estaba dirigida al piso con los puños cerrados, entonces comprendí… no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, él no iba hacer, ni decir, algo, no estaba arrepentido, ni yo había oído mal, él estaba ahí, firmemente parado, enfrentándome, diciendo que ya no me amaba.

Sentía como si mi corazón se partiese, sentí como de apoco empezaba a caer en mil pedazos, unas lágrimas caían por mi rostro, ¿Conocen el sentimiento?

Ese en que la garganta se seca, y sientes como si la tuvieses adolorida, si el famoso nudo en la garganta; es como si el sentimiento te tragara las palabras y los gritos que quisieras soltar, esa sensación de que todo está pésimamente mal, y ese leve presentimiento de que, cualquier vestigio de esperanzas e ilusiones, están muriendo ahí mismo.

El corazón se siente como si una gran mano invisible lo apretara, la mano de su desprecio, y lo peor ese sentimiento de impotencia, de que no puedes hacer nada más que aceptarlo, y sufrir, no puedes hacer nada para remediar todo aquello que sientes. Sólo te queda sentir el dolor, y como se desgarra tu alma.

Más lágrimas caen al ver que él solo espera que me vaya, se que le costo decírmelo, pero veo en sus ojos la verdad, no es una excusa, ni un miedo, no, ya no me ama, lo veo en él, pero no me importaba yo lo seguía mirando, quería guardarlo en mi mente, y grabarlo con fuego en mi corazón, aquel hombre que amo, a pesar de que él ya no lo haga, y eso hacía intensifica el dolor.

Así que no pude aguantar verlo más, di media vuelta y salí de su casa, con miles de lágrimas bañando mis mejillas, y un corazón hecho trizas.

Apenas cerré la puerta, me eche a correr; el cielo estaba estampado con unas horribles nubes grises, lloviendo como si agujas cayesen, estaba demasiado oscuro, a punto de que el manto de la noche lo cubriese.

¿No es extraño como en los momentos más tristes, el cielo parece comprender y compartir tú dolor, y llora junto contigo?

Corrí, corrí como nunca, quería estar lo más lejos de ahí. Mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y agua de lluvia, por lo mismo no distinguía hacia donde iba, tropecé, caí al suelo, y me lastimé las rodillas, pero eso no importaba para mi, me quedé ahí tirada en medio de la calle, fuerzas suficientes para levantarme; ¿Cómo es que un automóvil no me había atropellado ya?, no lo sabia, ni me preocupaba.

Tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, y aun estando ahí arrodillada, llore desesperadamente, liberando toda esa angustia que me estaba matando, y es que no lograba entender, como es que yo lo seguía amando aun más que antes y él ya me había olvidado, como es que podía romper mi corazón así, ¿Acaso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto?

La lluvia comenzó a parar lentamente, aun llovía pero era mas suave, sentí que alguien se acercaba, y apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros para levantarme, alcé mi mirada hacia aquel desconocido y lo vi, ahí estaba él, con su pelo color chocolate pegado a su rostro y frente, debido a la lluvia, con sus hermosos ojos que me cautivaban y los cuales nunca más me darían una mirada de amor, y con su calida voz me dijo:

"_Perdóname, enserio que te amé por mucho tiempo, pero la distancia hizo menguar este amor, hizo que se desvaneciera de apoco… no niego que siento mucho cariño por ti, nunca te podré olvidar, eso no lo dudes, pero mi corazón encontró a otra persona a quien amar… Perdóname"_

Definitivamente no podía dejar de amarlo, no por ahora. ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?

Es el hombre ideal, atento y preocupado, y no es su culpa que no me ame, simplemente pasó, por supuesto que estoy infinitamente triste, y lo peor es que yo lo seguiré amando… pero él, ya no a mi…

Ahora solo quedo con este vacío en mi corazón, el cual nunca se llenará ya que era el lugar que le pertenecía a él, solo a él.

Le sonreí amargamente, y solo susurre un _"entiendo"_, lo miré por ultima vez, para asegurarme de lo que ya sabia, y por supuesto, no había cambiado, era verdad, él amaba a otra mujer, y aunque su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, sabia que era por verme en estas condiciones, se sentía culpable.

" _Tu no tienes la culpa Syaoran, no tienes la culpa de no amarme, y lo entenderé, con el tiempo aprenderé a vivir con esto, con este vacío en mi, que ahora siento, pero no te sientas mal, solo quiero que seas feliz, por mí, y sobre todo por Ti… porque a pesar de todo… yo aun te amo Syaoran"_

Me levanté, y comencé a caminar lentamente, la lluvia había parado del todo, mire atrás cuando ya estaba lejos, y él estaba ahí, esperando y viendo con preocupación mi partida, yo le sonreí melancólicamente, y con una lágrima solitaria recorriendo mi mejilla.

Ahora, miro hacia delante… aspiro profundamente tratando de abarcar todo el aire a mi alrededor, y aun así me cuesta un poco respirar, siento como si una aguja estuviera clavada en mi pecho… cada inhalación y exhalación duele. Pero la vida continúa, tristemente no todo es como uno quisiera, pero seguiré, talvez encuentre a alguien más a quien amar, pero de lo que estoy segura es que nunca lo olvidaré…

"_Nunca te olvidaré mi amado Syaoran"_

**Fin**

* * *

Esta historia tenia algunos errores que edite, ya que de apoco voy mejorando mi calidad de escritura. (Así mismo pienso editar también las otras)

Está basada en al canción, "100 pedazos", de _Cristina y los Subterráneos_. Espero les guste

Y el declarimer de siempre, los personajes de Sakura y Syaoran, no me penteneces para nada, son creación de CLAMP, pero la historia es completa y legitimamente mía.


End file.
